Problem: Simplify the expression. $-3x(-3x+4)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-3x}$ $ = ({-3x} \times -3x) + ({-3x} \times 4)$ $ = (9x^{2}) + (-12x)$ $ = 9x^{2} - 12x$